Lily y James Y los merodeadores
by VickyPotterEvans
Summary: Lily y los merodeadores acaban de empezar su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Ese año, varias sorpresas harían que su estancia no fuera normal. Ese curso, juntos aprenderían que es enamorarse o que se siente al perder, por unos segundos, a un ser querido.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Habían pasado varios años después de la selección de las casas. Ahora Lily Evans estaba en quinto curso de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era una mujer completamente madura y responsable, en cambio, algunos no habían cambiado de la misma manera que Lily, por no decir que no habían cambiado en absoluto.

\- ¡JAMES POTTER! - chilló la prefecta tan fuerte que medio comedor había saltado sobre sus asientos. El origen de su enfado fue la explosión que habían causado los merodeadores.

\- ¡Eh, no he sido yo solo! - se defendió un muchacho de pelo negro y revuelto, con gafas redondas y una mueca de enfado en la cara. Ese era James Potter, nombrado anteriormente por una muy enfadada Lily Evans.

\- ¡ME DA EXACTAMENTE IGUAL QUÉN HAYA SIDO, NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ALGUIEN PODRÍA HABER SALIDO HERIDO! -. La pelirroja temblaba de rabia mientras que los profesores se levantaban de la mesa preocupados por el revuelo que se estaba formando a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

\- Señorita Evans, no se sulfure y salga de aquí antes de que le dé un soponcio - dijo la profesora McGonagall cogiendo a Lily del hombro y llevándola fuera, lejos del alcance de James, que la miraba asustado. - Y a usted señor Potter lo veré en mi despacho después de la cena- y dicho eso, volvió a la mesa de los profesores para seguir hablando con Pomona Sprout, la profesora de herbología.

\- Que grande James, que grande – dijo, aguantando la risa, Sirius Black. Por esas palabras, Sirius recibió una colleja por parte de él.

\- No te rías Canuto, que si no me vengaré- comentó con picardía.

\- Así, pues yo te meteré esa bonita snitch por el cu… -

\- ¡Sirius! - exclamó desconcertado Remus Lupin.

\- ...lo - terminó Sirius con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Peter Petiggrew estalló en una sonora carcajada.

\- Calla, Peter, que te meas encima - le advirtió James. Peter dejó de reír instantaneamente, no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez.

Metros más allá, una más calmada Lily paseaba por los límites del lago, pensando en lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor. Como aborrecía a James. Siempre tocandole las narices, porque, fuera donde fuera, ella se lo encontraba. Era su sombra. Lily seguía buscando un razón para eso cuando un chico medianamente alto, con pelo largo, liso y negro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ese chico ere Severus Snape, de la casa de Slythering.

\- Hola Lily- la saludó él.

\- Hola Severus,¿ qué tal estás?- le respondió ella.

\- No muy bien, me he enterado de lo que ha pasado allí dentro. Estoy harto de James y su pandilla, no los soporto.-dijo Snape molesto.

\- Yo tampoco Severus, pero déjalo pasar, no me apetece que te metas en problemas por su culpa. No merecen la pena- le dijo la pelirroja.

\- Lo sé, pero no me gusta que ese Potter siempre tenga que enfadarte al hacer una de sus gamberradas- continuó Snape.

\- Déjalo, ignoralos, pasa de ellos como lo hago yo, no hagas nada malo y este curso será un paseo- concluyó Lily- Adiós Severus, tengo que ir a transformaciones-se despidió.

\- Adiós- dijo triste Severus, no quería que se fuera, pero él también tenía que ir a clase.

\- Colagusano, date prisa o llegaremos tarde a transformaciones- le decía Sirius a Peter, que todavía estaba acabando de desayunar.

\- Ir yendo, yo os alcanzo- les dijo mientras engullía una tostada.

Los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia el segundo piso, cada uno a lo suyo. James jugaba con su adorada snitch, Sirius miraba hacia todos lados con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y Remus repasaba el horario de las clases que tenían ese día. Cuando llegaron al aula de transformaciones, se sentaron y miraron hacia la puerta para ver si venía Peter, el cual llegó diez minutos después con la mochila en los brazos y la cara colorada por la carrera. Justo después entró la prefesora McGonagall, seguida por Lily. Esta se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de James, pero el intento fue en vano, dado que James se puso rápidamene en el pupitre de al lado. Ella resoplo molesta y sacó sus libros, el tintero, la pluma y los pergaminos. Prácticamente al instante empezó a escribir lo que Mcgonagall estaba dicindo.

\- Y así se transforma un pelícano en un escritorio- finalizó la profesora.- Señor Potter,¿me podría repetir lo que acabo de decir?- esa pregunta pilló desprevenido a James, que no había atendido a las explicaciones. El motivo había sido una lisa cabellera roja, unos grandes ojos verdes y una sonrisa que le daba tres vueltas a todas las sonrisas de Hogwarts. Si, lo reconocía, estaba enamorado de Lily Evans.

En la torre norte, Severus Snape tampoco atendía a las explicaciones de la profesora de adivinación. Estaba ideando un plan para vengarse de ese Potter que lo tenía tan harto. Todavía no lo llevaría a cabo, esperaría lo suficiente como para que ese se confiara y se viera fuera de peligro, ahí es cuando él atacaría. Severus se prometió que, al final de curso, Lily no se quejaría nunca de James Potter, a decir verdad, ni ella ni nadie. Se empezó a reír tan estruendosamente que lo tuvieron que echar de clase, pero a él no le importó, su plan era brillante.

En el segundo piso, los alumnos de quinto de las casas de Griffindor y Hufflepuf se quejaban en voz alta de la cantidad de deberes que les habían mandado.

\- ¡Como sigan hablando doblo a una redacción de un metro y medio!- amenazó la profesora McGonagall, ya cansada de las quejas.- Ahora por favor recogan sus cosas y salgan del aula- dijo, pero como al ver que los alumnos seguían sin hacerle caso, se transformó en un gato atigrado de color gris. Al momento, los estudiantes se quedaron callados y empezaron a aplaudir. La profesora volvió a su forma humana y los chicos salieron en tropel de la clase de transformaciones, rumbo a sus asignaturas siguientes.

\- ¿Qué os ha parecido la clase de hoy?- preguntó alegremente Remus.

\- Aburrida- dijo James.

\- Un tostón- opinó Sirius.

\- Quería cortarme las venas- argumentó Peter, haciendo reír a sus amigos, menos a Remus.

\- Energúmenos- se escuchó susurrar a alguien detrás de ellos.

\- Eh, Evans,¿ después nos dejarías tus apuntes?- preguntó Sirius a Lily.

\- JA, sigue soñando y pídeselos a tu amiguito Lupin- contestó ella de mal humor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que fuera luna llena- dijo Peter, pero después rectificó lo que había soltado y pegó un grito mientras se escondía detrás de Remus, que estaba blanco como el papel.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?- interrogó Lily, llena de curiosidad por la extraña referencia que había formulado Peter.

\- Nad-d-a- dijo nervioso.

\- Vale- y se marchó por el pasillo hacia la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, seguida por los cuatro amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

Al finalizar la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, los alumnos se dirigieron al castillo para ir a comer. Lily se sentó sola en la mesa de Griffindor y Remus, Peter, Sirius y James se sentaron lo más separados que pudieron de los demás. James sacó un sucio pergamino de la túnica y lo abrió.

\- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-_ dijo apuntando con la varita al pergamino. Al momento, las letras empezaron a aparecer:

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta forman:_

 _EL MAPA DE LOS MERODEADORES._

Ese mapa lo habían creado los cuatro chicos en el tercer curso para poder deambular por los pasillos sin peligro alguno, dado que el mapa mostraba todas y cada unas de las personas que estaban en el castillo. De esa forma, sabrían si algún profesor estaba cerca. Para mayor seguridad, siempre llevaban la capa de invisibilidad de James. Cuando por fin conseguían salir del castillo sin ser vistos, se transformaban en poderosos animales, porque Sirius, James y Peter eran recientes animagos. Sirius se cogía la forma en un enorme perro negro, James de un ciervo de gran tamaño y Colagusano se transformaba en una pequeña rata.

\- Remus tranquilízate, ella no sospecha nada- intentó calmarlo Sirius, pero no lo conseguía, Remus seguía pálido y temblaba ligeramente.

\- Si Lunático no pasa nada, ella no sabe nada sobre tu pequeño problema peludo- dijo James. Remus se calmó y le volvió un poco el color, aunque no del todo. Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo. Había sido mordido por alguien llamado Fenrir Greyback cuando apenas tenía cuatro años. Ese era el motivo por el que sus amigos se habían convertido en animagos. Mientras que Lupin estuviera completamente transformado, era peligroso para los humanos, en cambio, para los animales era totalmente inofensivo.

\- Bien, tenía pensado que después de que tú, Lunático, te transformes en La Casa de los Gritos, podríamos ir al bosque prohibido, he marcado una ruta que nos llevaría directamente hasta el Lago Negro, no sin antes adentrarnos bien por el bosque- explicó James.- Esta luna llena lo vamos a pasar bien-finalizó satisfecho.

Al otro extremo de la mesa de Griffindor, Lily observaba a los merodeadores. Estaban demasiado tranquilos y que estuvieran apartados de las demás personas no le daba buena espina, así que decidió levantarse para ver que tramaban aquellos, cuando sonó la campana que avisaba el comienzo de las clases que había por la tarde. Lily vio como se levantaban y se alejaban del Gran Comedor para ir a pociones. Ella también tenía que ir, así que recogió su mochila del suelo y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. Pociones se le daba muy bien, algo que no suponía un problema para ella. Lo único que le molestaba era que el profesor Slughorn siempre la pedía a ella como voluntaria para que respondiera las preguntas que el profesor formulaba. Seguía pensando en las cosas que le solía preguntar cuando escuchó una palabra que le llamó la atención: Licantropía. Eso era lo que había dicho Sirius: Licantropía. ¿Por qué estarían hablando ellos de los hombres lobo? No estaban estudiándolos en ninguna clase. Cuando les iba a preguntar, llegó Slughorn y no tuvo tiempo.

\- Bien muchachos, en esta clase elaboraremos la poción _Félix_ _F_ _elicis_ \- comunicó el profesores a los alumnos- Ya se que es una poción avanzada, pero eso los prepará para los TIMOS- concluyó. La palabra "TIMOS" alteró mucho a la clase. Se les había olvidado por completo que ese año tendrían que elegir la profesión que querían ejercer al salir de Hogwarts. Para ello tendrían que hacer un examen que ayudaría a los profesores a calificar a los alumnos según lo quisieran ser. Esos eran los TIMOS(Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria) y no exactamente agradaban a los estudiantes de quinto curso.

\- No me miren con esa cara de asustados y vayan al armario a coger los materiales que necesitan para hacer la poción. Encontrarán la receta en la página 77- cuando Horace terminó de hablar, los alumnos fueron en bandada hacia el armario para coger todo lo necesario. Al finalizar la clase, el profesor Slughorn examinó los calderos, y las únicas personas que habían hecho la poción a la perfección habían sido Lily y James. El profesor los felicitó y ordenó a los alumnos salir del aula.

\- Por fin, llegó el fin de semana - suspiró Sirius, bostezando descaradamente.

\- Si, pero todavía tenemos que ir a la sala común a terminar las tareas y terminar de planear la ruta de esta noche- dijo James estirándose.

\- Yo creo que ya voy a ir a la Casa de los Gritos- comunicó Remus a sus amigos. Tenía la cara muy pálida y se veía enfermo.

\- Vale Lunático, nos vemos después- dijo sonriente Black.

Más atrás, estaba Lily, ojeando el libro de pociones, asegurándose otra vez que había echado los ingredientes correctamente, porque, aunque la poción la tuviera perfecta, ella podría ir a hablar con el profesor Slughorn y decirle que la había hecho mal. Todavía seguía mirando el libro, cuando le vino a la cabeza lo que había dicho horas antes Sirius. Licantropía. De repente la cara de Lupin apareció ante sus ojos. Ojeras, cara blanca como la tiza, toda llena de rasguños y arañazos. Se veía enfermizo cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Pero no podía ser, sinceramente Remus Lupin no podía ser un licántropo. Recordó que esa noche era luna llena. "Es una simple coincidencia"pensó. No podía dar una acusación de ese tamaño sin estar completamente segura. Lily se dirigió a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre los hombres lobo y así poder saber si convivía con un licántropo todos los días.

A la hora de la cena, los merodeadores no habían aparecido, pero Lily no se había dado cuenta de eso. Estaba absorta en un libro titulado _Hombres lobo: síntomas y características antes y después de la luna llena._ No prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a su comida, que estaba sin tocar en su plato. Cuando por fin iba a comer un bocado, leyó algo que la hizo soltar el tenedor, salpicando estofado por todos lados. Lo que la desconcertó fue esta frase: _Los hombres lobos se ponen de mal humor antes de que halla luna llena._ Lily había recordado las palabras de Peter después de salir de la clase de transformaciones. Ella estaba de mal humor y él le dijo: "¿Qué pasa? Ni que fuera luna llena". Remus se había puesto muy pálido, más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando terminó la cena se dirigió a la sala común, pero no para descansar, sino para seguir averiguando si era verdad lo que, sin querer, Sirius había dicho: Que Remus era un Licántropo.

Ya en la Casa de los Gritos, los merodeadores estaban con Remus completamente transformado. Esperaron un rato para asegurarse de que ya estaban todos en sus respectivas salas comunes, y así poder salir tranquilos. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que los alumnos habían salido del Gran comedor, ellos dejaron la casa para adentrarse el Bosque Prohibido. Se lo estaban pasando en grande. Con sus bromas y sus juegos, era como si estuvieran en su forma humana. Cornamenta era el que iba en cabeza, después iba Sirius, después Peter y por último Lunático. Cuando llegaron al lago se sentaron( como pudieron) sobre las piedras a observar como el Calamar Gigante sacaba sus enormes tentáculos a la superficie. Estuvieron así una eternidad, cuando de repende escucharon un ruido extraño que venía de la cabaña de Hagrid. James olió el peligro y, rápidamente, él y Sirius alejaron al lobo de allí. Se quedaron esperando en la espesura del bosque hasta que los ruidos cesaron. Volvieron la cabeza y vieron el sol salir por el este. Los animagos dejaron solo a Remus. Sabían lo dolorosa que podía ser la transformación, ya fuera de humano a lobo o de lobo a humano. Después de que los aullidos pasaran a ser gritos desgarradores, James, Sirius y Peter volvieron a su forma humana. Llevaron a Lupin a la enfermería y ellos fueron a la sala común a descansar, aunque fueran solo unas pocas horas. Al llegar a la torre de Griffindor, James vio a Lily acurrucada en el sofá con un pesado libro sobre la piernas. Se acercó, y al leer el título se quedó de piedra. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Lily Evans en realidad sí sospechaba de Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se despertó abrazada al libro que estaba leyendo anoche. Seguía sin poder creer que Remus era un hombre lobo. Lo único que podía hacer para asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto, era ver como estaba Remus ese día. Decidió ir a desayunar y averiguarlo, pero cuando fue al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, lo vio entrar por el retrato.

\- ¡ Hola Lily!- la saludó.

\- Ho-hola- titubeó Lily sin poder creerse lo que veía. La noche anterior, Remus estaba pálido y con muchas ojeras y, de repente, esa mañana estaba alegre y sonriente, con la cara llena de color, pero con más cicatrices. De nuevo, recordó el libro: " Los hombres lobo están más alegres al pasar la luna llena". Esas eran las pruebas suficientes. Ya estaba segura. Después iría a hablar con él.

\- Adiós- se despidió el lobo con la mano y acto seguido subió al dormitorio de los chicos.

En la habitación, James estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida. Lily sabía, o por lo menos sospechaba, del problema de Remus. No lo podía creer. Y todo por culpa de Peter, que sino le hubiera dicho eso, ella no se habría enterado. ¡Dios! Si Peter no abriera su sucia boca de rata, se ahorrarían muchos problemas. James solo despertó cuando una almohada le golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Eh, despierta que estás en la luna- dijo Sirius, cogiendo otra almohada.

\- Canuto tenemos problemas- en ese momento, Sirius se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba bromeando, que de verdad quería hablar de algo serio. Dejó la almohada en su sitio y se sentó, mirando James a fijamente. Este antes de hablar, se aseguró de que Peter estaba dormido.

\- Evans sospecha de Remus- Sirius se puso rígido al oír las palabras de James.

\- ¿ De qué estas hablando?- preguntó.

\- Cuando llegamos esta mañana a la sala común, la vi dormir en uno de los sillones con un libro. Me acerqué y lo miré. El título era: _Hombres lobo: síntomas y características antes y después de la luna llena"-_ recitó James, viendo a su amigo, que estaba palidísimo.

\- De momento no se lo diremos a él, ¿entendido?- James asintió.- Aunque tengo una duda. ¿Cómo Evans se enteró del problema peludo de Lunático?.

\- Peter, se le escapó una pequeña frase antes de ir a cuidado de criaturas mágicas- explicó James.

\- Yo tengo otra teoría- dijo Sirius- Nos escuchó hablar en pociones.

Lily bajaba por las escaleras, rumbo al Gran Comedor, pensando como le daría a Lupin la noticia de su conocimiento sobre su licantropía. Al entrar, vio a los merodeadores desyunando y decidió ir a sentarse con ellos.

\- Hola- saludó la pelirroja.

\- Hola- murmuraron Sirius y James, mirando fijamente a su plato con arenques ahumados.

\- ¡Hola!- dijo alegremente Remus, observando extrañado el comportamiento de sus dos amigos.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar con vosotros?- ahora eran los animagos quiénes miraban a Lily. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaban estudiando en Hogwarts, Lily se había sentado con ellos. Es más ,siempre intentaba ponerse lo más lejos posible.

\- Claro- le respondió Peter, aún sorprendido.

\- Gracias- le agradeció ella. Se sentó junto a Remus, que le acercó un plato con bacon.

Todos comían callados, cuando apareció la profesora McGonagall.

\- Señor Potter, ayer no vino a mi despacho- informó enfadada.

\- Lo siento profesora, se me olvidó- dijo James, bebiendo un trago de su zumo de calabaza.

\- Bien, pues ahora el castigo será de una semana. Lo quiero esta tarde a las siete limpiando los orinales de la enfermería. Sin magia- aclaró Mcgonagall, mientras esquivaba el chorro de zumo que escupía James.

\- ¿¡Sin magia?!- exclamó.

\- Y como siga también limpiará el baño de prefectos- amenazó la profesora. El resto del desayuno, James se pasó enfurruñado en su sitio, mientras que Lily se aguantaba la risa.

\- Chicos, me voy que tengo que ir a terminar la redacción de la clase de transformaciones- anunció Lily mientras terminaba su zumo.

\- ¡ Te acompaño!-gritó Remus, cogiendo un panecillo para comer por el camino.

Los dos se alejaron del comedor. Lily pensó " O ahora o nunca".

\- ¿Remus?

\- ¿ Si?- dijo con la boca llena.

\- ¿Eres un licántropo?- Lily se arrepintió de la manera en la que le había preguntado, después de ver como Remus se atragantaba con el pan y al instante se ponía pálido.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó.

\- Remus, no intentes despistarme. Para alguien que utiliza la lógica es fácil descubrir la verdad- también lamentó haber dicho eso. Remus parecía que se iba a desmayar.- Siempre estás pálido y de mal humor antes de la luna llena, y después, siempre estás alegre. Siempre estás lleno de cicatrices, pero después de la luna apareces con más- al finalizar la explicación, ya habían llegado a la torre de Griffindor y Remus estaba hiperventilando.

\- Vale, lo entiendo - dijo entrecortadamentamente.

\- Que entiendes...¿Qué?- preguntó Lily.

\- Entiendo que ya no quieras ser mi amiga- aclaró.

\- Remus no digas tonterías, sabes que ese no es motivo para que yo deje de ser tu amiga.

-¿ Segura?

\- Segura- Lily le dedicó una de sus sonrisas antes de sacar un pergamino para empezar a escribir la redacción.

\- ¿Creéis que Evans se lo habrá dicho?- preguntó preocupado Sirius.

-No lo sé, solo espero, si se lo ha dicho, que no se ponga como loco- dijo James.

\- ¿Subimos?

\- Vale, aquí sentado no animaremos a Lunático. Vamos Peter- llamó James.

\- Vooy- respondió Peter.

Cuando llegaron a la su sala común dispuestos a levantarle los ánimos a su amigo, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Remus se reía ruidosamente mientras le contaba a Lily, que estaba roja de tanto reírse, una anécdota. Los amigos se acercaron para escuchar de que hablaban y se quedaron paralizados. Estaban hablando de una de sus noches en la Casa de lo Gritos, omitiendo los detalles en los que salías a Hosmade.

\- ¡Ah! Hola chicos- saludó Remus.

Los recién llegados se quedaron con la boca abierta. Al parecer, no le había afectado la noticia tanto como ellos pensaban.

\- Hola- balbucearon.

-¿Sabíais que Lily conocía mi secreto? Yo me acabo de enterar- dijo mientras se agarraba la barriga al reír.

\- Bueno, yo mejor me voy- dijo Lily, y desapareció en la habitación de las chicas, todavía riendose.

\- Vale, ¿nos puedes explicar como no estás hecho un manojo de nervios?- preguntó James a Remus.

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

\- Pués porque ella- dijo Sirius señalando del cuarto de las niñas- sabe tú secreto.

\- ¡Ah eso! Si, al principio estuve a punto de desmayarme, pero después, ella me dijo que no dejaría ser mi amiga por eso y me prometió que no se lo contaría a nadie- dijo Remus como quién habla del tiempo.- Y ahora si me disculpáis voy a ir a la biblioteca- y dicho eso salió de la torre.

Severus Snape estaba en la sala común de Slythering, que se encontraba en las mazmorras. Escibía rápidamente en algo que parecía un mapa de Hogwarts. No paraba de hacer anotaciones en un pergamino aparte y de rodear lugares en el mapa. Cuando porfin había terminado eran las doce del mediodía. Guardó los pergaminos en su mochila y cogió una pequeña cajita en la que había un bote que contenía veneno de una serpiente que había encontrado en el Bosque Prohibido. Esa era solo una pequña parte de su venganza contra James Potter. Guardó rápidmente el bote en la caja cuando escuchó pasos en al escalera. De momento nadie conocía su plan. Salió de los dormitorios y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Allí encontraría todas las torturas que se habían hecho a lo largo de la historia. En la biblioteca también se encontraba Lupin. Snape se sentó en la mesa continua a la de Remus, pero ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta de la presencia del otro. Solo Remus se dió cuenta cuando de dirigía haciala salida. Se percató de que Severus estaba hablando solo, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía. Decidió pasar de largo, y menos mal que había tomado esa desición, porque sino hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras que Severus se había dicho a si mismo: "San Potter se arrodillará ante mí durante la tortura, suplicando su muerte, deseando no haber nacido."


	4. Capítulo 4

**Antes de nada, tengo que decir... ¡Lo siento! He tardado muchísmo en actulizar porque han empezado las clases y en el instituto me están matando con deberes, pero hoy he conseguido hacer un hueco y decidí subir el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Que por cierto, ¿os está gustando? Escribir en los comentarios lo que pensáis de ella, os lo agradecería muchísimo y, además, me motivaría a seguir escribiendo. Y sin más dilaciones, ¡aquí está el capítulo!**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4**_

A la hora de comer, Lily se volvió a sentar con los merodeadores. Desde que sabía lo de Remus, este siempre la invitaba a sentarse con ellos. A Peter le daba un poco igual, siempre y cuanto tuviera un plato de comida en frente, en cambio, Sirius y James no cabían en su asombro. No se podían creer la prefecta, que al principio siempre se alejaba de ellos, los acompañara en todas las comidas y en la sala común. Aunque solo una cosa no había cambiado: Lily seguía ignorando a James. Él intentaba pedirle que fueran a Hogsmade juntos, pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella, o cambiaba rápidamente de dirección o se encontraba con Quejicus. Ese era el nombre que le habían puesto James y Sirius a Snape. Este no soportaba que le llamaran así, por eso seguían haciéndolo. Se había convertido en un hábito.

\- Sirius, Lily está sola, me voy a acercar a hablar con ella- informó James a Sirius, mientras que hacía ademán de levantarse, cuando un brazo lo volvió a sentar.

\- Cornamenta no digas tonterías. Sabes que Evans va a marcharse antes de que tu digas la primera sílaba. Además, se acerca Quejicus- señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Lily que se giraba para observar a Severus acercarse.

-¡Mierda!¿Cómo es que cada vez que está sola aparece el pelo grasiento ese?- exclamó, mirando como Snape se sentaba junto a Lily y empezaban a conversar.

En ese momento, cuatro chicos se levantaban de la mesa y se acercaban a donde estaban hablando Lily y Severus.

\- Eh, ¿ qué hacen aquellos?- preguntó Remus, viendo a los muchachos de la casa de Slythering.

\- ¿No son Dolohov, Yaxley y Lestrange?-dijo James mientras que se levantaba. Metió la mano en la túnica y agarró su varita con fuerza. Se acercó al lado de la mesa en el que estaba Lily y escuchó atentamente a lo que decían.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Con que nuestro Spnape se junta con una sangresucia- dijo con maldad Dolohov- Eso no es algo que sea de nuestro agrado, ¿verdad chicos?- los otros dos asintieron- Mmhhm, me parece que voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto. Nuestra casa no puede quedar sin reputación por culpa de una como tú.

\- Si me tocáis un pelo os arrancaré la cabeza de un manotazo- amenazó Lily.

\- Huy,pero que atrevimiento tiene esta chavala. Si supiera de lo que somos capaces, no nos trataría así, ¿no creéis?- Yaxley y Lestrange empuñaron sus varitas, preparándose para lo que vendría después- Creo que tendremos que desmostrárselo.- el grupo apuntó a la pelirroja con sus varitas y esta, se quedó paralizada.

\- A la de tres- comunicó Dolohov a sus amigos- una, dos…

\- ¡ _Desmaius_!- James había aparecido de golpe, seguido por el resto de merodeadores.

-¡Pero que…! _Avada kedravr…_

\- ¡ _Confundus!-_ esta vez fue Sirius el que gritó. Remus luchaba junto a él, lanzando hechizos, a diestra y siniestra, a los atacadores. Mientras tanto, Peter había ido a buscar a los profesores y James sacaba a Lily del Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos se habían levantado para ir a ver lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento llegó el director Dumbledore y puso orden a la situación.

\- Haya paz- dijo intentando tranquilizar a los chicos.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, querían atacar Lily- explicó Remus.

\- Lo sé señor Lupin, me lo contó su amigo Peter, pero, ¿dónde se encuentra la señorita Evans?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

\- Se la llevó James a la sala común- aclaró Sirius mientras tomaba aliento.

\- Muchas gracias señor Black. Cuando los vean porfavor díganles que los espero en mi despacho a las siete.

\- Profesor, James tiene castigo a esa hora.

\- Ya hablaré yo con la profesora Mcgonagall- aseguró sonriendo.

En el cuarto piso, James consolaba a Lily, que estaba llorando a moco tendido en el suelo.

\- Yo pensé que era mi amigo- sollozó- Pensé que me protegería de esos innombrables. Pero no hizo nada- y siguió llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Lo sé Lily- dijo torpemente James, que en su vida había consolado a nadie.

Al llegar a la torre, Lily se derrumbó en un sillón junto al fuego. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. James se sentó a su lado, incómodo, sin saber que hacer, cuando Lily lo abrazó y se quedó dormida. El chico abrió los ojos como platos. Sabía cuanto le odiaba ella, pués no hacía nada para disimularlo, pero al sentir su abrazo le dio igual todo, así que la rodeó con un solo brazo y él también se durmió.

\- Tío, que fuerte lo de antes- dijo Colagusano.

\- Sip- asintió Sirius, frotándose con fuerza uno de los costados.

\- ¿Ten encuentras bien Canuto?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

\- En realidad no, creo que voy a ir a ver a Pomfrey.

-¿Nos vemos en el cuarto común?

\- Vale- Sirius se dirigió a la enfermería, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a la mesa de las serpintes.

\- Peter, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a James y a Lily, ya casi van a ser las siete- comunicó Lunático a Peter.

\- Cierto- y dicho eso, los dos amigos dejaron el comedor y se fueron a buscarlos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, la escena que presenciaron les conmovió. Supieron al instante quienes eran, pués el pelo rojo intenso de Lily se veía a distancia. Además, el pelo revuelto de James era reconocible. Se acercaron a ellos para despertarlos sin hacer mucho ruido, pero, después, desearon haber hecho el mayor ruido posible, básicamente por la reacción de los dormilones.

\- Chicoos, hay que despertaaarsee- susurró Remus, tocando el hombro de Lily. Solo por eso, la chica se sobresaltó y le propinó un puñetazo al que la había despertado. James abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar a causa de la luz. Cuando vio a Lily apoyada sobre sus piernas y con la mano sobre la boca, se sintió muy confuso. Después al ver a Remus tirado en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz, lo entendió todo.

\- Ehhh, una preguntita, ¿por qué le pegaste a Remus un puñetazo?- preguntó.

\- Es que vino a despertarnos y me tocó el hombro, pero yo me asusté e inconscientemente le pegué- explicó Lily, incorporándose y ayudando a Remus a levantarse. Cuando este pudo al fin calmar un poco la hemorragia les explicó lo que les había dicho el director.

\- El profesor Dumbledore quiere veros a los dos en su despacho dentro de quience minutos- informó el hombre lobo, aún sujetándose la nariz con las dos manos.

\- ¡Quince minutos!¡Si no nos damos prisa no vamos a llegar a tiempo!- y acto seguido, la pelirroja salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

\- Flipáis ehh- dijo James.

-Sinceramente Cornamenta, estoy impresionado- admitió Peter.

\- Si,si, luego hablamos. Ahora date prisa, o no Lily se va a enfadar mucho.

\- Adiós nos vemos luegos- y salió también por el retrato.

Snape paseaba por los terrenos del colegio. Las lágrimas inundaba sus mejillas. No había hecho nada para ayudar a Lily y que sus amigos no la hirieran. Y para empeorar las cosas, el que la ayudó fue Potter y compañía. Ahora estaba seguro de que Lily no querría ser más su amiga y toda su vida se derrumbaría. Recordó con nostalgia como hacían pociones en su tiempo libre, como se tumbaban en el césped y él le hablaba sobre los dementores… Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, se acordó de su venganza. Eso era lo único que lo podría animar. Empujo con fuerza la puerta y entró al vestíbulo. Allí se encontró a las personas que menos le apetecía.

\- Hombreee, miren quén está aquí- dijo sonriendo Yaxley.

\- No nos gustó mucho ver que ves a esa sangresucia- añadió Lestrange.

\- Dejadme en paz- murmuró Severus.

\- Huy, huy, huy, a ver esos respetos- Dolohov negó con la cabeza- me parece que hay que enseñarle modales a alguien.

\- ¡ _Sectumsempra!-_ gritó Snape antes de que los otros pudieran coger sus varitas. Al instante pudo ver como la sangre manchaba sus túnicas y, cuando sus contrincantes se desplomaron, salió corriendo hacia las mazmorrar. Allí se encerró en su habitación, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño, aún sabiendo que no lo conseguiría.

Cuando Lily y James llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, estaban con la túnica mal puesta y con el pelo despeinado. Tenían las mejillas como si fueran los fogones de la cocina y su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente.

\- Muchachos, no hacía falta que corrieran, yo los iba a esperar- Dumbledore rió al ver la cara de los chicos.

\- ¿Para qué nos quería ver, Profesor?- preguntó educadamente Lily, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que le ofrecía el director.

\- Me alegra que lo pregunte señorita Evans. Como bien sabe fui yo quién paró a esos alumnos, con la ayuda de los señores Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. El caso es que, me temo que esto es algo que podría volver a ocurrir- Lily se horrorizó al oír las palabras de Dumbledore- y quiero tomar precauciones. Desde ahora en adelante, los cuatro chicos que nombré antes, la acompañarán a todas partes.

\- Pero profesor, me puedo defender yo sola.

\- Estoy seguro de que si, pero no quiero disgustos a final de curso.

\- Profesor- dijo James acercandose al escritorio del director-¿No podría quitarme el castigo que me puso la profesora Mcgonagall?- preguntó, mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Me temo que no señor Potter, pero no se queje, le he quitado un día de castigo- respondió Dumbledore sonriendo. Lily arrastró a James fuera del despacho y los dos bajaron por la escalera. James sacó la varita e iba apuntando a todos los lados.

\- Por favor James, no tienes que exagerar tanto- dijo Lily mientras bajaba la varita de el chico.

\- Vamos al Gran Comedor, ya va a ser hora de cenar.

Sirius esperaba a sus amigos en el vestíbulo. Llevaba una venda que rodeaba las costillas y parte del abdómen. Cuando divisó a los merodeadores, se acercó a ellos.

\- Hola, ¿sabéis algo de Lily?

\- No, lo último que sabemos de ella es que estaba con James en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore- explicó Remus- Supongo que ahora vendrán a la cena. Los amigos decidieron ir a sentarse y esperarlos. Pasaron quince minutos hasta que por fin los vieron entrar al comedor.

\- ¿Qué os dijo el chiflis?- preguntó Siruis con curiosidad.

\- Que necesitaba un guardaespaldas- contestó Lily molesta.

\- ¿Y quiénes van a ser esos guardaespaldas?- dijo levantando una ceja.

\- Vosotros- bufó la prefecta, sentándose y sirviéndose patatas cocidas en el plato.

\- Venga, que tampoco somos tan malos- se defendió Peter con cara de inocente.

\- Me parece pelirroja, que vas a tener que aprender a convivir con nosotros- opinó Remus sonriente.

\- Si, eso parece. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a haceros excepciones cuando hacéis travesuras.- Los cuatro chicos agacharon la cabeza, desilusionados. Lily no daba señales de poder ablandarse. Pero lo intentarían, después de todo eran los increíbles merodeadores.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Después de que los merodeadores hubieran acompañado a la refunfuñante Lily hasta la sala común, el castillo se sumió en un extraño silencio. No había ningún alumno por los pasillos, Peeves no estaba intentando molestar a las personas… Ni siquiera la señora Norris, la gata del conserje, deambulaba para intentar pillar a algún estudiante fuera de la cama. Todo era absoluta tranquilidad… Hasta que de repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos y música proveniente de la torre de Gryffindor, más concretamente del cuarto de los merodeadores. Lo que ocurría era que James estaba de fiesta debido a…

¡WUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡LILY ME AMAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡ME QUIEREEEEEEEEE!

En realidad, Cornamenta, ella nunca ha dicho eso. Es más, cuando se enteró que tú ibas a ser uno de sus guardaespaldas, te miro con un asco…- comentó Sirius, encantado de fastidiar a James. Sonrió socarronamente, consiguiendo que James le lanzara una almohada a la cara, logrando que el pelo del muchacho de ojos grises se despeinara. Black lo miró con furia y Remus, James y Peter temieron por su vida. Sobre todo James.

¡MI PELO!¡ME HAS DESPEINADO, MALDITA SEA!¡JAMES TE VOY A MATAR!

Ca-Canuto… N-no era mi intención, te lo prometo. Por favor no me mates- suplicaba el pobre James mientras iba marcha atrás hacia la puerta.

¡POTTER, TU NO TE ESCAPAS! -pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues James ya había salido escopetado por la puerta.

La cómica escena se había convertido en un espectáculo en la sala común. Los alumnos observaban a James y Sirius entre divertidos y preocupados, ya que todos sabían lo posesivo que era el segundo con su pelo, o con su aspecto en general. Los dos muchachos corrían en círculos, saltando obstáculos y, en un momento dado, lanzando hechizos. Las personas se apartaban como podían de su camino, con miedo a salir heridos en la persecución que se estaba llevando a cabo. De repente, al oír el escándalo que se estaba formando en el cuarto común, salió Lily con su papel de prefecta para imponer orden de forma un tanto amable, pero, al ver quiénes eran los sujetos que estaban ocasionando el alboroto, la ira la dominó.

¡JAMES POTTER Y SIRIUS BLACK! -chilló, llamando la atención de los chicos.

¿Sí? -preguntaron ellos con inocencia.

¡OS HABÉIS DADO CUENTA DEL GALLINERO QUE ESTÁIS MONTADO!¡ESTO ES LA SALA COMÚN, NO EL CAMPO DE QUIDDICH!

Lo sentimos- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara. Lily bufó y lo repitió cuando vio que James se acercaba a ella y la alejaba de la multitud. Se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con odio.

¿Se puede saber qué haces? Que Dumbledore te haya dicho que me tenéis que vigilar no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Y para que lo sepas, yo…- pero James la interrumpió cuando la cogió de la cintura y la pegó hacia él, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara hasta la punta de la nariz. - ¿Qu-qué ha-haces?

Revivo el momento del sofá antes de que golpearas a Remus - el corazón les latía con fuerza a ambos. James se moría por besar a Lily, y ella se preguntaba por qué narices no dejaba de mirar de mirar a los labios del prepotente Potter, curiosa por saber su sabor.

Ja-James…- el moreno se acercó más a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. A Lily le costaba respirar.

Buenas noches- le susurró James al oído, para después irse sin mirar a atrás. La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró, temiéndose lo peor… Que se estaba enamorando de James Potter.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y caluroso. Los estudiantes, aunque solo llevaran una semana de clase, ya podían saborear el fin de semana. En la torre de Gryffindor el ambiente estaba tranquilo. Los rostros adormilados de los valientes de Hogwarts no tenían precio. Caminaban como zombis por la sala común y no se paraban a dar los buenos días a los demás, ya que tenían suficiente con soportar su propio día. En la habitación de las chicas pasaba un tanto de lo mismo. Excepto a Lily, la cual intentaba, en vano, que sus amigas se despertaran.

¡Venga, arriba!¡Hoy es un día nuevo en el podréis disfrutar de vuestra vida! - recibió una orquesta de gruñidos por parte de sus compañeras y, cansada ya de hacer el paripé, decidió levantarlas por las malas. Agarró la varita de su mesita de noche y apuntó a la que tenía más cerca, que no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Samantha Bennet, más conocida como Sam- ¡Aguamenti! – y un chorro de agua salió en dirección a Sam, empapándola entera. La chica chilló y le lanzó la almohada a la prefecta.

¡Lily!¡A que narices ha venido eso! – gritó la muchacha.

Os dije que os levantarais- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Se gira hacia las demás con cara de amenaza- Espero que lo que le ha pasado a Sam os sirva de aviso. Voy a salir un momento y cuando vuelva os quiero ver despiertas, vestidas y listas para ir a desayunar- cerró la puerta y soltó un bufido. Sus amigas eran difíciles. Mucho. Se colocó la falda del uniforme y se peinó el pelo con las manos. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó una puerta cerrándose detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza para ver quién había salido de su habitación y, cuando vio quien era, se le iluminaron los ojos y Lily tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa tonta, pues la persona era James Potter. La chica continuó caminando como si nada, maldiciéndose para adentro por su comportamiento estúpido, pero, cuando pasaba en frente de James, resbaló con un pequeño charco de agua que había en el suelo y gracias a los ágiles reflejos de este la pelirroja no se lo comió. El moreno la había cogido por la cintura, lo que significa que sus rostros, más específicamente sus labios, estaban separados por solo medio milímetro, al igual que la noche anterior. El corazón de Lily se disparó y comenzó a latir con fuerza, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó, pero la prefecta no respondió, ya que se había quedado embelesada contemplando los preciosos ojos marrones de James. En un movimiento involuntario, y ni tan involuntario, la mano de Lily se posó en el cabello del chico. Esta lo acarició, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de James y carraspeó sonoramente.

¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, estoy bien. Eh, mmm, gracias… Supongo – salió corriendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y no miró hacia atrás hasta que no estuvo en el segundo piso.

James subió a la velocidad de la luz a la habitación. Estaba eufórico, y no lo podía ocultar. En el cuarto, Remus luchaba con Sirius y Peter para que se levantaran. El prefecto tiraba de los pies del muchacho de los grises, el cual se agarraba del cabecero de la cama con todas sus fuerzas.

Si…rius. Por Merlín, levanta.

¡No quiero!¡Cornamenta, hermano, ayúdame! -exclamó al ver a su amigo en la puerta.

Dejaros de tonterías, que tengo que contaros algo- en ese momento, Remus y Sirius dejaron de pelear y se sentaron para escuchar a James. Notaron que era importante, porque el chico estaba que no podía parar quieto.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo? -preguntó el hombre lobo con miedo, preocupado de que lo Slytherins hubieran hecho algo, pero al ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su compañero puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos- Qué. Suéltalo ya.

Acabo de estar con Lily en la sala común- confesó. Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos.

¿¡CÓMO!? Cornamenta empieza a hablar- dijo Sirius emocionado.

James, no la habrás hechizado, ¿verdad? Mira que te puede caer una buena.

Lunático, eres un mal pensado. Lo que pasó es que nos encontramos al final de las escaleras y ella casi se cae, pero yo la cogí y nos quedamos como súper cerca. Entonces ella me empezó a acariciar el pelo mientras que me miraba. Luego se marchó corriendo. Y ayer por la noche yo la besé en…

¿¡QUÉ LA BESASTE!?¡Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIGISTE! -chilló Sirius.

… la comisura de los labios- Sirius bajó la cabeza, decepcionado. En cambio, Remus le sonrió y le dio a James unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Muy bien hecho Cornamenta, así me gusta. Con Lily hay que ir con cuidado, porque si no corres el riesgo de que todo se vaya al carajo.

Que fino Remus- comentó Sirius. James saltó de alegría y miró sonriente a sus amigos.

¿Sabéis qué? Tengo el presentimiento de que estoy enamorando a la pelirroja.

Lily estaba en el Gran Comedor con la cabeza entre los brazos. No se podía creer que le gustara James Potter. El mismo que había arruinado sus cuatro primeros años en Hogwarts. Resopló y miró la entrada para ver si estaba allí.

¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo Evans! – pensó- ¡Estás tonta o que te pasa! ¡No puedes estar mirando a todos lados para ver si está allí! Además, hasta hace tres di… Mierda- exclamó internamente al verlo entrar con Remus, Sirius y Peter. Su sonrisa la hipnotizó.

¡Hola! - saludó Remus como de costumbre- ¿Te importa que nos sentemos contigo?

Para nada- contesto la pelirroja- Aunque dentro de poco vendrán Sam y las demás. Si no os resulta un problema estáis invitados- añadió sonriendo y, antes de que los merodeadores pudieran decir nada, una voz cargada de odio sonó detrás de ella.

Si Black se queda ya puedes olvidarte de que desayune contigo, Lilian Evans- amenazó Sam.

No creas que es un gusto tener que ver tu cara mientras como, Bennet -respondió a la defensiva Sirius.

¿Por qué no te tragas el cepillo del pelo, a ver si te mueres y le haces un favor al mundo? – y los insultos no pararon en todo el desayuno. La rivalidad entre Sirius y Sam era más antigua que la orilla del mar. Desde primero no dejaban de molestarse por cada tontería. Que si a Sirius le desaparecieron misteriosamente todos los productos para el cuidado del cabello, que si al gato de Sam había aparecido con el pelo rosa… Y la lista continuaba.

Los chicos terminaron de comer y lanzarse pullas, se fueron con paso tranquilo hacia la clase de adivinación. James seguía jugueteando con su snitch con aire despreocupado, mientras que Lily intentaba tranquilizarse y centrarse en las clases, como había hecho hasta que el estúpido de Potter la había besado la comisura de los labios. La pelirroja se tocó instintivamente la boca con los dedos mientras sonrió de medio lado, detalle que James no pasó por alto. La euforia se apoderó de su mente. Mientras que por fuera estaba tan normal, por dentro saltaba y gritaba de alegría. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la trampilla que daba al aula de adivinación. Llegaban tarde, pero lo único que hizo la profesora fue sonreírles y pedirles que se sentaran en unos de los cojines que estaban en el suelo. Lily se sentó con Sam antes de que James lo hiciera antes.

Lily, antes dijiste que nos venías a buscar a la habitación. Nosotras ya te estábamos esperando como niñas pequeñas frente a la puerta, pero al final nunca apareciste. ¿Qué te pasó? – susurró Sam con cuidado de que no la escucharan hablando. Lily resopló molesta, debido a que ahora tenía que contarle todo a su amiga, por lo menos antes de que ella se diera cuenta por si sola.

Me encontré con James en las escaleras.

¿Y? ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿Y desde cuándo es _James_?

Ayer por la noche, después de que yo le echara la bronca por el escándalo que estaban armando, él me apartó del barullo y me cogió de la cintura. Estábamos demasiado cerca y yo estaba muy nerviosa. Al final me besó en el borde de los labios. Y esta mañana pasó otro tanto de lo mismo, solo que sin beso- explicó Lily un tanto azorada. Sam se tapó la boca con las manos y se dispuso a responder.

¿Y no le arreaste con lo que tuvieras a mano?

No porque…

¿No te habrás enamorado de James Potter? – la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y, sonrojada, asintió con la cabeza.

¡QUÉ!¡NO TE PUEDES HABER ENAMORADO DE JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, QUE ES, NADA MÁS NI NADA MENOS QUE AMIG DEL REPULSIVO SIRIUS BLACK!¡LILY, ESTÁS LOCA O QUE TE PASA!¡NO VES QUE ES UN IDIOTA QUE NO SABE HACER OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA DAR POR CULO! – Lily se había puesto roja hasta la coronilla, ya que Sam había chillado a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba James Potter… En una clase en la que estaba James Potter, el cual se había quedado paralizado.

Bien hecho, Samantha Bennet. Ahora, por tu culpa, todo Hogwarts sabe que…- pero no pudo continuar, porque los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas y no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo del aula, seguida, obviamente, por James.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

\- ¡Lily, espera!

\- ¡Déjame en paz, James! - chilló la prefecta mientras corría de camino a los jardines del colegio. Después de que hubiera salido a la velocidad del rayo de la clase de adivinación, el chico de gafas no había dejado de seguirla corriendo.

\- ¡Lily!

\- ¡Vete, Potter! - cuando la pelirroja pronunció el apellido de James, este aceleró y le agarró el brazo con brusquedad.

\- ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! - gritó desesperado. Lily negó con la cabeza. - ¡Mírame! - la chica obedeció y miró a James con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - un ligero sollozo se escapó de su boca cuando vio que el chico se pasaba la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Bennet? ¿Te gusto? - la mirada de James reflejaba esperanza, la cual se derrumbó cuando Lily negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Lo que dijo Samantha es mentira.

\- Y si era mentira, ¿por qué te marchaste corriendo? - la prefecta se quedó muda, sabiendo que la habían pillado. Comenzó a juguetear con las manos, pensando que narices decir. James se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sonrió socarronamente - Creo que aquí la mentirosa eres tú, pelirroja. Y ahora me muero por saber por qué mierdas has estado ocultando el hecho de que estás enamorada de mi- esto último, James lo dijo con cierta molestia. Lily se cruzó de brazos, enfadada, y miró con odio al muchacho.

\- Para que lo sepas, Potter, yo no te tengo que ir contando quién me gusta o quién me deja de gustar. Primero, es solo una suposición, y, segundo, esto lo pienso desde ayer, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Me rompes el corazón, Evans. Pero, para tu información, eres una pésima actriz, ya que, si solo fuera una suposición, no habrías salido llorando de clase. Entonces, ¿para cuándo la cita? - Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y, aunque se moría por decir que para cuando quisiera, que a ella le daba igual, no podía dejar su orgullo por detrás. Por eso, respondió con una risa cruel y una mirada ácida.

\- ¿La cita? Por encima de mi cadáver. Prefiero que una bandada de hipogrifos me camine por encima antes que salir contigo, Potter, tenlo claro. ¡Ja! No se como pude pensar que estaba enamorada del prepotente y egoísta Potter, el cuál solo quiere jugar conmigo y con medio Hogwarts femenino. Adiós, y déjame en paz de una vez- James se quedó paralizado y Lily pudo ver como los ojos se le volvían de color marrón claro, muestra de que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

Lily se alejó sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Nada de lo que había dicho era cierto, pero no podía dejar que todo el colegio se enterara de que en realidad sí estaba enamorada de James. Comenzó a correr a su destino principal dispuesta a maldecirse por su estupidez.

James se dirigió a la sala común, aun cuando todavía le quedaban clases. Se había quedado destrozado después de lo que le había dicho Lily. Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Patatas de jamón- dijo en frente del retrato de la dama Gorda.

\- Correcto- James caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá donde hacía un día habían estado Lily y él durmiendo. Un sollozo se le escapó y las lágrimas salieron con más intensidad mientras recordaba las palabras de su amada pelirroja.

\- ¿James? - dijo una voz desde una de las mesas del cuarto común. Era Remus, que se había quedado haciendo deberes. Se levantó y se acercó a su amigo, preocupado- ¿Va todo bien? - el chico de gafas negó con la cabeza y abrazo a Remus con fuerza. Este no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodearlo con los brazos y apretarlo contra su pecho. - ¿Que ha pasado James? Porque no es normal verte llorar. Tiene que ver con Lily, ¿verdad? - el muchacho asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.

\- No te puedes ni imaginar lo que me dijo, Lunático. Después de haberla ayudado, después de correr detrás de ella cuando huyó de clase de adivinación para consolarla...

\- ¿Y qué dijo exactamente?

\- "No sé cómo pude pensar que estaba enamorada del egoísta y prepotente Potter". ¡Maldita sea, Lily! - el sollozo se convirtió en llanto y James se encogió en su asiento. Remus lo observó apenado y se sentó junto a él. Sabía que James podía llegar a ser egoísta y prepotente, pero esta vez Lily se había pasado. Había sido muy cruel eso de darle esperanzas para luego echárselas por los suelos, y más aun sabiendo lo enamorado que estaba James.

\- No te preocupes, Cornamenta. Yo hablaré con ella - pero antes de que pudiera salir de la torre, James le agarró del brazo, forzándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

\- No. Ella quiere que la deje en paz, está bien, yo la dejaré en paz. Pero eso sí, que luego no me venga suplicando - la típica sonrisa apareció en el rostro de James, cosa que alivió a Remus - Quién algo quiere, algo le cuesta. Evans se va a arrepentir de sus palabras.

\- ¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ! ¿¡Lily estás loca o qué te pasa!?- gritó Ashley Brooks, otra de las amigas de Lily. Estaba sentada en la cama aferrando un cojín con fuerza para evitar lanzárselo a su queridísima pelirroja.

\- ¡No tuve otra opción, vale!

\- ¡Sí, sí tenías! ¡Si te gusta alguien y el sentimiento es mutuo, tú lo que haces es lanzarte a sus brazos y estrujarlo como si fuera un maldito cachorrito, no lo mandas a freír meigas!

\- Ash, te aseguro que me mató hacerlo, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo estar con James Potter.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - Lily suspiró y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

\- Pues por orgullo, Ash, por orgullo. Y ya sé que no es justo para él, pero es que me conozco, y sé que hay muchas posibilidades de que pueda romperle el corazón, y eso me mataría completamente. Fin de la discusión.

\- Lily...

\- ¡Fin de la discusión!

\- ¡No Lily, escúchame! Tienes que ir a disculparte con Potter. Y lo vas a hacer cuando bajemos dentro de cinco minutos al Gran Comedor.

\- Pero...

\- ¡No hay peros! Lily, lo que dijiste fue muy cruel por tu parte. ¿A ti te hubiera gustado que la cosa hubiese sido al revés? Pues no. Así que me vas a hacer caso y vas a ir a disculparte con James y ya de paso con Sam, que ella no dijo en voz alta que te gusta James por simple diversión. Fue un error y ella es consciente de eso.

\- No me quiero disculpar con Samantha. ¡Todo esto está pasando por su culpa! - y para Ashley Brooks, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- ¡NO, ¡LILIANA, ¡LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO NO ES DE SAM, SINO TUYA Y DE NADIE MÁS! ¡MALDITA SEA, PARECE QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE ENTENDER QUE AQUI LA CULPABLE ERES TÚ! ¡LILY, ERES UNA NECIA! - Ashley suspiró e intentó calmarse al ver las lágrimas de la pelirroja- Lily, tienes que comprender que has hecho mal. Por favor, ve a pedirles perdón. Te lo suplico. Estos no son tiempos en los que podemos darnos el lujo de estar cada uno por su lado. Hay que permanecer unidos. Ahora, ven a darme un abrazo- Lily sonrió y se acercó a su amiga con los brazos extendidos.

\- Gracias, Ash. No sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Yo si lo sé. No sobrevivirías ni un segundo en este lugar- ambas chicas rieron. - Y ahora ve, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Corre! - la pelirroja obedeció y salió corriendo del cuarto en dirección a la sala común, donde estaba segura que encontraría a Sam y a James, y no se equivocaba. James estaba sentado con Remus y Peter en una de las mesas y San se encontraba en un sillón junto al fuego. La muchacha tenía la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando hipaba y se le escapaba un sollozo. Lily se acercó y al verla, Sam saltó y se echó a llorar, llamando la atención de los merodeadores presentes.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Por favor, perdóname, y-yo no quise decir nada, se me escapó, t-te lo juro! -Sam gimoteaba desconsolada. - Eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que yo no soy capaz de traicionarte ni hacer nada que pudiera herirte. Por favor, Lily, por favor, haré cualquier cosa...

\- Sam... - Lily agarra a la muchacha de los hombros y la mira a los aguados ojos. - No tienes que hacer nada. He sido injusta contigo, no fue tu culpa, no lo hiciste a propósito. Te perdono- la abraza con fuerza, consiguiendo que Bennet llorara, solo que esta vez de felicidad.

\- Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada?

\- No, por supuesto que no. Pero no puedo quedarme a charlar ahora, tengo que hablar con... tú ya sabes quién- apuntó con la cabeza a James, el cuál miraba atentamente lo que ocurría entre las dos chicas. Sam asintió y subió al cuarto. Lily se acercó a la mesa y James apartó la mirada.

\- Bueeeno. Nosotros nos vamos para daros intimidad- dijo Remus mientras que tiraba de Peter y lo llevaba a la habitación. Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrándose, la pelirroja empezó a hablar.

\- Escucha, James. Sobre lo que te dije antes, hay algo que tienes que saber -el muchacho volvió a mirar a Lily, esta vez con un destello de odio y tristeza en los ojos.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué me odias? ¿Qué prefieres que una bandada de hipogrifos te camine por encima antes que salir conmigo? Eso ya lo has dejado claro antes, Evans- el tono de voz con el que James habló, le cayó como un balde de agua helada a Lily.

\- James, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien. Fui cruel y nada justa contigo. No debí poner mi orgullo antes de mi corazón. Y aunque suene cursi e incluso tonto, es verdad- Lily se acercó aún más al chico y le cogió de las manos. Potter no se resistió y continuó escuchando a la prefecta, maldiciendo porque no iba a ser capaz de cumplir lo que le había dicho antes a Remus. - James... Merlín, que difícil es contar esto... Todo lo que dije antes, todo lo que largó Sam en clase de adivinación, era verdad... Es verdad- James sonrió.

\- Y eso era...

\- Tu sabes lo que era.

\- No, no lo sé. Podrías refrescarme la memoria.

\- Si es que mira que eres tonto. Que me gustas James, que estoy enamorada de ti, que la cita para cuando tú quieras. Ya está, ¿contento? - el muchacho tiró del brazo y sentó a Lily en su regazo. A esta le costaba respirar.

\- Mucho- y Lily se acercaba. Sus latidos se aceleraron, estaba a punto de pasar. Las cosas estaban ocurriendo demasiado despacio para James, por eso, con la mano que tenía libre, agarró la nuca de la pelirroja y cortó la distancia que quedaba. Miles de fuegos artificiales explotaron en los estómagos de los adolescentes. Lily rodeó el cuello de James con sus brazos y lo acercó aún más hacia ella, si eso era posible. El chico intentó profundizar el beso, pero la pelirroja lo paró.

\- Espera. Esto está yendo demasiado rápido. No significa que no quiera que haya más besos ni nada por el estilo, pero tenemos que tomarlo con calma, ¿está bien?

\- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que quieres salir conmigo? - preguntó James esperanzado. Lily sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

\- Si.

\- YUJUUUUUUUUUU.

\- Eh, eh, eh, para el carro. Esto tiene que ser un secreto, por lo menos en estos momentos. Nadie, y cuando digo nadie es NADIE, puede saberlo. Encontraremos la ocasión para sacarlo a la luz. Iremos pensando y cuando tengamos...

\- El baile de Navidad.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo diremos en el baile de Navidad. Iremos juntos.

\- ¿¡Perdón?!- James levantó una ceja y Lily se rascó la cabeza. - Lo siento, es la costumbre.

\- Ya, bueno.

\- Sé que estamos juntos, pero tenemos que fingir que sigo odiándote o sospecharán- el chico de gafas resopló. - James...

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! Aunque no me gusta un pelo lo que dices...

\- A mí tampoco, pero si queremos que esto funcione tenemos que hacer las cosas así- James la abrazo y le besó la coronilla. Lily suspiró y levantó la cabeza. - ¿Saldrá bien?

\- No lo sé, pelirrojita, no lo sé. - Lily le dio un beso en los labios y se desprendió de los brazos del chico. Se alejó y no quiso mirar hacia atrás. No estaba segura de su plan, pero de ninguna manera se podía saber lo suyo con James. Salió por el retrato de la dama Gorda sin importarle el hecho de que sus amigas la estaban esperando en la habitación. Suspiró. Aquello no pintaba bien, pero ya era demasiado tarde.


End file.
